We made this memories for ourself
by Okebi
Summary: Kuroo pense. Kuroo se souvient. Parfois Kuroo veut oublié mais heureusement il en ai incapable. Suite de ficelet KuroKen sur les souvenirs de Kuroo
1. Chapitre 1 : The day I met him

Hey hey heeeeey !

Alors, déjà je ne sais absolument pas comment introduire cette fiction. Ceci est donc une suite de ficelés (OS courts). Rythme de publication régulier ? Non connais pas désolé.

(Sinon c'est du KuroKen parce que voilà)

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Le ciel était dégagé cette nuit. Une musique plutôt calme sortait de son téléphone. Kuroo ferma les yeux, se laissant bercé par les souvenirs.

* * *

Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs incoiffable descendit les escaliers sous l'appel de sa mère.

"Kuroo ne court pas dans les escaliers bon sang !"

Il fit un sourire désolé à sa mère pour toute réponse.

"Ce soir, les voisins viennent manger avec leur fils. Il a un an de moins que toi. Tu seras gentil, hein, chaton ?"

En fait, la question sonnait plus comme un ordre.

"Oui maman !"

Et Kuroo repartit joué dans sa chambre.

Quand les voisins arrivèrent, Kuroo descendit timidement les escaliers et observa les invités. Son regard se tourna vers le petit garçon qui se cachait dernière sa mère. Ses cheveux étaient raides et un peu longs, mais ce qui bloqua Kuroo était ses yeux. Les yeux du petit garçon étaient des yeux de chat. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

"Kozume, et si tu allais jouer avec Tetsuro ? Si ça ne le dérange pas bien sûr."

Ledit Kozume releva un visage paniqué vers sa mère qui venait de parler alors que Kuroo lui attrapa le bras pour lui montrer sa chambre.

"Aller viens ! Tu aimes bien le volley ? Non ? Le foot ? Non plus ? Le sport en général ? Ça non plus ? T'aimes quoi ?"

Le petit garçon aux cheveux long réfléchi un peu et finalement répondit timidement.

"Les jeux vidéo... ?"

Kuroo le regarda longuement. Puis lui pinça la joue.

"Un petit geek ! Trop mignon !"

* * *

Kuroo sortit de ses souvenirs quand il sentit une faible pluie arriver. Il se releva, pris ses affaires, et se déplaça depuis les toits jusqu'à un fenêtre ouverte sur une chambre. La même chambre où des années avant il avait appris à connaître Kenma.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Will you ever forget me ?

Kuroo était de retour au même endroit. Cette fois aussi la musique jouait doucement. Kuroo soupira et ferma à nouveau les yeux se laissant porté dans les souvenirs de son enfance.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrer, il y a deux ans, Kuroo et Kenma, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, étaient devenus plutôt proche. Quand l'un n'était pas chez l'autre c'est qu'ils étaient à l'école. Ils leur arrivaient parfois de sortir dans la nuit pour se retrouver dans un de leurs jardins.

C'est donc pour cela que Kuroo était encore réveiller à une heure bien trop loins pour un enfant de huit ans. Il jetta un regard par la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnais sur son jardin. La nuit était tomber comme un lourd voile depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et le jardin n'était éclairé que par les petite lampe qu'avait instaler la mère de Kuroo.

Kuroo soupira et se dis que Kenma avait sûrement du s'endormir. Il allait partir quand il remarqua une forme au fond du jardin. Le plus grand compris que la forme était son meilleur ami, recroquevillé sur lui même. Kuroo sortit en courrant de sa chambre et se retrouva dans le jardin en quelques secondes à peine.

"Kenma ?"

Le petit releva vers Kuroo des yeux pleins de larmes. Sans réfléchir le futur capitaine attrapa Kenma dans ses bras et attendis. Le plus petit, une fois légèrement calmé, pris la parole.

"C'est mes parents... Ils se sont disputer très fort... Kuroo tu crois qu'ils vont divorcé et m'oublié ?"

Le plus âgé ressera sa prise sur son ami.

"Mais non, Kenma. Ils ne peuvent pas t'oublié. C'est impossible."

"Mais avec le temps on oublie tout, non ?"

"Il y a des choses qui ne s'oublie pas."

"Tu m'oublira un jour ?"

"Ne dis pas de bétise. Jamais."

Après leur petite discussion, les deux amis s'assoupirent. Dehors, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Kuroo sortit de ses souvenirs des larmes dévalant ses joues. Il essuya les traitresses rageusement et partit rejoindre la fenêtre de sa chambre. En passant, il bloqua légèrement sur le jardin. Le jardin où il avait passer sa première nuit avec Kenma. Il soupira encore.


	3. Chapitre 3 : I think I'm strange

Le soleil se couchait sur la ville de Tokyo. Les quelques nuages avaient la couleur orangé du soleil. Depuis le toit de l'immeuble, Kuroo contemplait ce jeu de lumière. Il se rejeta en arrière, laissant son dos taper contre le sol du toit. Le chat ferma les yeux. Laissant, comme toujours les souvenirs l'envahir.

"- Kenma !

L'interpellé se retourna. Un garçon au cheveux noirs incoiffables courrait derrière lui. Le plus petit s'arrêta, laissant son ami le rejoindre.

\- Kuroo.

\- T'es froid, bouda le plus âgé.

Kenma ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et baissa les yeux vers son jeu.

Les deux garçons se dirigeaient vers leur collège. Kuroo, avec un an de plus que son ami, était entré dans sa dernière année alors que Kenma était une classe au dessus.

Tandis que les deux amis d'enfances arrivaient, la sonnerie les sépara. Pourtant, avant de se quitter jusqu'à la prochaine pose, Kuroo attrapa le tee-shirt de son ami.

\- Euh... Kenma ? J'aurais quelques chose à te dire.

Puis à peine sa phrase fini, il partit rejoindre sa classe.

Une fois la matinée achevé, Kenma partit rejoindre Kuroo dans la cours du collège. Alors qu'il allait arrivé à l'étage où Kuroo se trouvait, il vit son meilleur ami. Kuroo parlait avec un garçon blond. En soit, rien qui n'aurait surpris Kenma en temps normal. Pourtant, Kenma compris que Kuroo cachait quelques choses au vu des gloussement et des joues rouges du plus grand.

Alors que Kenma les observaient, Kuroo nota sa présence et se tendis d'un coût. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès du blond et rejoint son ami.

\- Kenma ? On y va ?

Kenma hocha la tête et jetta un regard interrogateur à Kuroo.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est qui le blond ?

Le garçon se tendis instantanément. Il baffouya tellement que Kenma se sentis obligé d'être plus clair.

\- Tu sors avec lui ?

Kuroo s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, les yeux grand ouvert et les joues rouges écarlate. Cette fois ci, le plus petit ne pu retenir un sourire moqueur. Kuroo repris ses esprits et se mit à bégayer des insultes envers Kenma. Puis, il se calma, et soupira.

\- Je sors pas avec lui mais... enfin tu vois quoi...

\- Dis le.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? T'as très bien compris !

\- Dis le.

\- Tu m'énerve. Je l'aime. Ça y ai t'es content ?

\- Parfais.

Kuroo se pris ensuite de passion pour ses chaussures alors que les deux garçons arrivèrent à l'extérieur.

\- Kenma ? Tu pense que je suis bizarre ?

Le plus petit releva la tête vers son ami, intrigué.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Kuroo tritura ses mains, cherchant ses mots.

\- Bah... J'aime les garçons... C'est bizarre, non ?

Le plus jeune des deux l'observa longuement de ses yeux percant.

\- Je serai toujours ton meilleur ami, quoi qu'il arrive. Rentre toi ça dans le crane, idiot. "

Kuroo, rouvrit les yeux. Le soleil avait laisser place à la noirceur de la nuit. Il se remis en position assise. Cette époque commencer à dater maintenant. Pourtant, il arrivait encore à Kuroo de se demander si il était normal. Mais maintenant, personne n'arrivait à répondre à cette question aussi bien que Kenma l'avais fait. Et personne ne pourrait jamais.


	4. Chapitre 4 : I feel like a shit

**Oya !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Personnellement je suis en train de mourir de maladie m'enfin ça permet d'avancer sur mes fictions en cours. Surtout _The Kids Aren't Alright_ en fait. **

**Bon Sinon sur cette fiction, on va apprendre pas mal de truc sur la situation présente et non sur les souvenirs de Kuroo. Je pense aussi faire dans les prochains chapitres un chapitre sans souvenirs et donc juste fixé -enfin- ce qu'il se passe parce que bon, vous n'en savez encore rien.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Okebi ~**

Cette fois ci, Kuroo n'étais pas seul. Bokuto avait tenu à l'accompagne parce que "sinon tu pense trop à lui.". C'est donc avec l'argenté que Kuroo se trouva sur le toit de l'immeuble.

\- Tetsu' ?

Un grognement répondît au hibou.

\- Est-ce qu'il savait qu'on est sortit ensemble ?

"Le camp d'entraînement avait commencé depuis quelques jours déjà. Kuroo était en première et Kenma en seconde. C'était donc la première année que Kenma rencontrait Bokuto. Il ne le connaissais que des longs discours que Kuroo avait fait sur le champion de Fukurodani. Il avait donc découvert le bruits émergents des deux amis. Comme Kenma partageait sa chambre avec les deux énergumènes et le passeurs de Fukurodani, Akaashi Keiji. Les deux secondes s'étaient donc habituer au bruit que provoqué leur deux amis. Pourtant ce soir là, ni le chat, ni le hibou ne se trouvais là.

Les deux grands s'étaient éclipsé pour profité de la fraîcheur du soir. Les deux premières avaient marché dans la ville un peu plus loin du lycée dans lequel se déroule le camp d'entraînement. Les deux volleyeurs avait marcher jusqu'à un parc vide. Ils se laissairent tombée sur un banc, tout en continuant leur discutions.

Cela devais bientôt faire une bonne heure que les deux garçons discutait de choses et d'autres, entouré de la fumée de leurs cigarettes et de la chaleur de la nuit d'été. Au fils de la conversation leurs épaules s'etaient rapproché jusqu'à se touché, faisant accélérer le cœur de Kuroo d'une manière non contrôlée. Bokuto nota les joues rougies de son ami et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il arrêta de parler et se tourna complètement vers Kuroo.

\- Bo' ?

\- Si je fais un truc, tu jure de pas te tiré en courant ?

\- Euh... Ouais ?

Et alors l'hibou déposa ses lèvres sur celle du noiraud. Kuroo fut d'abord surpris puis ferma les yeux pour profité du baiser. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur son corps puis s'arrête sur ses hanches. A bout de souffle les deux garçons se décollent enfin.

\- Testu' ? Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi."

C'est un toussotement qui sortit Kuroo de ses souvenirs.

\- Hein ? Euh... Oui il le savait...

"Cela devait faire plusieurs jours que Kuroo n'allait plus en cours, ne répondait plus à ses messages et avait carrément fermer la porte au nez de Kenma. Inquiété par l'attitude du plus vieux, le décoloré avait demander de l'aide à Akaashi. Ce dernier s'était excusé et avait fais comprendre à Kenma que Bokuto était dans le même états.

Le blond avait donc décidé, pour sa santé mentale, de forcer Kuroo à le voir. Quitte à faire un troue dans la porte de sa chambre. Il était donc arrivé chez les Kuroo et avait foncer vers la chambre de son ami. Kenma avait toqué, en vains, appuyer sur la poignée, en vains aussi, pour finalement donner un énorme coup de pied dans la porte. Ce qui eu le mérite de faire ouvrir ladite porte à son ami.

Kuroo était pitoyable. Ses yeux étaient cernés comme s'il n'avait pas dormit depuis des jours, ce qui était sûrement le cas, ses joues creuses et ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage.

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, idiot.

Puis sans lui répondre Kuroo s'effondra. Il se retrouva à terre, pleurant à en perdre haleine, ses points serrés sur ses cuisses.

Kenma avait donc passé sa journée à forcer Kuroo à manger. La maison de ce dernier était vide laissant donc Kuroo pleurer à son bon vouloir.

\- Tetsurou... Explique moi ce qu'il se passe, je t'en prie.

\- B-Bokuto et moi... ça faisait quasiment 1 ans qu'on était ensemble... I-Il m'a largué comme une merde. Putain Kenma je suis une merde. Et lui un connard. Un putain de connard égoïste ! Bordel il doit déjà être en train de baiser quelqu'un d'autre ! Putain Kenma... "

Kuroo et Bokuto ne s'était pas reparler depuis. Et la seule fois, accessoirement la dernière, où Akaashi et Kenma avait insisté à ce qu'ils sortent tous ensemble, ils avaient fini à l'hôpital, l'arcade ouverte pour Kuroo et le nez cassé pour Bokuto.

Pourtant _ce jour là..._ Ce jour là Bokuto n'avait pas hésité à prendre Kuroo dans ses bras. C'est pour cela qu'ils se trouvaient tout les deux assis sur le toit, le regards dans le vide.

\- Kuroo... il me manque Kenma...

\- Ouais...


End file.
